


Trick or Treat

by doctorbuffypotterlock79



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Lesbian AU, costumes and candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorbuffypotterlock79/pseuds/doctorbuffypotterlock79
Summary: Vanessa takes her sister trick-or-treating, and Brooke answers the door. Cue Vanessa doing anything she can to knock on Brooke's door again.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This is just a short, fluffy little fic because I was in the Halloween mood. I hope you enjoy, and please leave some feedback if you'd like!

“Isn’t 12 kinda old for trick-or-treating?” Vanessa asks Izzy.

“Isn’t 25 kinda old to spend Halloween watching _Hocus Pocus_?” her sister shoots back, plastic pirate sword swiping at Vanessa’s face. “And Mom said you have to take me.”

Vanessa resists the urge to take credit for teaching Izzy to read so finely when the read is directed at her. 

“Fine. But make it quick. Silky and A’keria are coming back with my pizza soon.”

\---

They make their way up the apartment building as brightly-wrapped candy piles into Izzy’s pumpkin. Izzy pounds her fist on a white door, and Vanessa notices the person answering for the first time. She has to crane her neck just to see the blonde’s face, wide pink lips contrasting smooth, fair skin and bright green eyes. Her lips stretch into a smile. 

“Trick or treat!” Izzy bellows. The woman laughs and tells Izzy how great her costume is as she offers her a skull-shaped bowl overflowing with king-size candy bars. 

_Blondie’s got the good stuff_, Vanessa notes. 

“You, um, you live on the 7th floor, right?”

It’s several seconds before Vanessa even realizes the woman is talking to her. 

“Apartment 712!” Vanessa shouts. Shit. What is she doing? This woman is a tornado tearing through her usual supply of smooth lines and flirty grins, and all Vanessa can do is grit her teeth and hope it looks cute as Izzy pulls her away before she even learns the woman’s name. 

_Now I gotta knock on this bitch’s door again_\--

She looks over at Izzy, lifting her pirate eye patch to examine her jumbo Snickers that could feed a family of four. 

_Bingo_. 

\---

Silky and A’keria sit at the kitchen table expectantly, munching on pizza, when Vanessa trots in, thinking of how she can get Izzy to agree to this scheme. 

She hands her sister the largest slice of pizza in the box, flourishing her hand so the cheese stretches like it always does on TV, figuring food is a decent bribe. She’ll use money as a last resort. Izzy’s 12, five bucks is probably enough to get her to do anything. What’s a 12-year-old need money for anyway?

Vanessa keeps her tone casual. “Hey Izzy, you wanna put on my old witch costume and go back to the 6th floor? They had some good shi--stuff down there.”

Izzy raises an eyebrow, one of Vanessa’s own gestures directed at her, like looking in a mirror. “Is this ‘cause you want to talk to that tall-ass blonde?”

“Tall-ass blonde?” A’keria inquires, head turning like it’s on a spring. “The one that works at that dance studio across the street?”

“_No_!” Vanessa barks before A’keria and Silky can start giving advice, which usually came in the form of roasting her. She doesn’t even know if Blondie likes girls, but that smile, and those eyes... Vanessa has to try. “And you ain’t supposed to swear, Izzy.”

Izzy shrugs. “Don’t tell Mom, and I’ll put on your costume.”

“Deal.”

\---

After instructing Silky and A’keria to work on more costumes, Vanessa finds herself back in front of apartment 620. 

“Trick or treat!” Izzy calls again. 

Blondie extends the bowl once more and Izzy sinks her hands in. Vanessa tries to peek inside the apartment, but Blondie is almost as tall as the doorframe and she can’t glimpse much. The kitchen behind her looks neat, but that’s all she can get. 

“Back again?” she asks pleasantly. 

“You remember me?” Vanessa bats her eyelashes.

“I wouldn’t forget that face.” Blondie’s cheeks turn pink. “Also, it was only like 10 minutes ago.”

“Right,” Vanessa laughs. “You’ll be seeing me some more tonight. Got tons of siblings. Figured I’d take ‘em one at a time so I don’t lose anyone.”

Maybe it’s the Halloween moon, but her smoothness is returning. The lie flows out with no thought, and just like that, Vanessa’s bought herself another few trips to her door. 

“How many more siblings do you have?” Blondie asks, and Vanessa can’t tell if she’s asking out of curiosity or to clock her for the lie. The gleam in her eyes makes Vanessa thinks she’s on to her, but she can hope. 

Vanessa does some quick math--never her strength--in her head and figures she can scrape together three more costumes. “Three.”

“I guess I’ll see you soon then.” Blondie smiles shyly. 

“Yes, you will.” Vanessa grins back.

\---

“How we doing on costumes? We’re gonna need three more,” Vanessa informs them when she’s through her own door, Izzy tearing off a Reese’s wrapper behind her. 

“Going old-school with this one.” A’keria holds up a white sheet. “Silky found your old vampire cape, so we can do that one next. And we found your angel costume, but I don’t think you want your sister wearing that.”

“Heck no.” That costume was her pride and joy last Halloween, phone numbers and drinks flying into her hands like she had a magnet. Maybe she could put it on for Blondie--no, that’s _way_ too desperate. 

“Why don’t you just ask her out?” Silky demands.

“I ain’t gonna look desperate!”

“Because dressing your sister in any costume you can find to pretend she’s several different children isn’t desperate _at all_,” A’keria mumbles dryly as she finishes cutting eye holes in the sheet.

Vanessa shoots her a look and hands Izzy the sheet. “Put it on.”

“I don’t wanna be a ghost,” she whines, “That’s _lame_.”

Vanessa leans in. “You want more candy?”

A nod. 

“Then put it on.”

\---

“So, you been in this building long?” Vanessa asks as Izzy digs in the candy bowl. “I think I woulda noticed you,” Vanessa adds, stepping on Izzy’s foot when she rolls her eyes.

“Just a few months. I got a job at a dance studio nearby. I don’t go out much, to be honest, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you haven’t noticed me.”

_A’keria was right_.

“I’m, um, I’m Brooke, by the way,” she continues. “I don’t think I told you.”

“Vanessa.” Before she can stop herself, she throws her arm out, wraps her hand around Brooke’s, and shakes it. Who the hell does she think she is, a white businessman? But the mystery of what her touch feels like is too much to resist, and Vanessa’s heart misses a beat as she meets Brooke’s skin, soft and a little cold in her grasp.

Izzy nudges her, and Vanessa realizes she’s still pumping Brooke’s hand up and down, the blonde’s whole arm shaking with the motion. 

“Guess I better go get the next kid,” she says, sadly pulling her hand away.

“Guess so.” 

Brooke sounds just as sad to have her hand back.

\---

“Alright, vampire is ready to go,” Silky says, gesturing to a cape and white shirt. “We even got some face paint.”

“If you’re doing makeup and everything, I want money,” Izzy insists.

“How much?” Vanessa’s fingers curl around the five-dollar bill.

“Ten bucks.”

_Damn_. “How about five?”

“In this economy? Please,” her sister scoffs. “I want ten.”

“Fine.” Vanessa parts with the money. She’d pay triple that for another minute with Brooke. 

\---

As Brooke tells Izzy what a scary vampire she makes, Vanessa finally tears her eyes off Brooke’s face and takes in her clothes for the first time: white Converse, dark jeans roaming up her mile-long legs, and a loose black sweater on top. 

“No costume for you?” Vanessa asks.

Brooke shakes her head. “Nah. I was with this dance company for a few years, and after putting on makeup and costumes for hours every night you kinda need a break.”

“I get that.” Vanessa nods. “I do people’s makeup all day, sometimes I don’t even wanna do my own after.”

“I think you’d be beautiful either way--not that it’s any of my business, of course,” Brooke offers. 

“I could let it be your business,” Vanessa winks mischievously. 

“Are you gonna move? I want candy!” someone yells, and Vanessa whirls around to face an irate, waist-high Captain America, shield raised menacingly. 

“Sorry.” Vanessa pulls back into the hall. “I’ll be back,” she calls to Brooke. 

“I’ll be waiting.”

\---

“This is your last chance, V,” A’keria warns. She hands Izzy the princess dress and Silky scrubs off the face paint. “You’re out of fake siblings, unless you want to tell this woman you adopted a child in the last hour. Just give her your da--dang number already.”

“I know, I know.” She digs through her junk drawer for paper, hoping Brooke won’t mind it’s a sheet from the Disney notepad Izzy left here, the image of Moana staring up at her. 

“At least you closed your mouth when you stared at her this time,” Izzy says, tugging on the dress. 

“Hey!”

“You know you did it, girl,” Silky insists. 

“Probably drooled, too,” A’keria adds. 

“I don’t see either of you in a couples costume tonight!” Vanessa snaps. She triumphantly lifts the paper with her phone number like an Olympic medal. “I’m gettin’ my girl.”

\---

“This is the last one, huh?” Brooke asks. She sounds genuinely sad about it. 

“Yep.”

“Amazing how they’re all the exact same height.” Brooke bites her lip and Vanessa knows she knows but couldn’t care less. 

“Yeah, real amazing.” Vanessa grins. “Anyway, I got a little something for you.”

“A treat?” Brooke raises her eyebrows.

“If you want it to be,” Vanessa says coyly as she slips the paper into Brooke’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Brooke says sincerely. “And I like the Moana theme,” she compliments.

Vanessa shrugs, straining her neck for last one peek at Brooke’s eyes. “It’s my sister’s.”

“The real one?” Brooke teases and Vanessa can’t hold back her laugh. “Don’t worry, I think it’s kinda sweet,” Brooke reassures her. And then Izzy steps back and the moment is over all too soon, with nothing to do but wait for Brooke to call. 

“Well, happy Halloween.” Vanessa shuffles down the hall. 

“Happy Halloween.”

\---

The sky is dark, the living room still littered with popcorn and candy wrappers from the annual Dreamgirls showing of _Hocus Pocus_, when the doorbell rings. 

She yanks it open with a sigh. “Look, it’s midnight, I ain’t got cand--_oh_.”

A lacy black dress pops against Brooke’s milky skin, exposing her strong shoulders and the top half of her chest in a deep V that really needs to go a bit deeper. Her lips are red as blood, eager eyes framed in heavy black makeup, blonde hair hidden by the tulle rising from her head. 

“Thought you said you didn’t like costumes,” Vanessa manages as her knees turn rubbery, mouth dropping open.

“Well, I had this in my closet, and I thought I’d make an exception for you,” Brooke says, stroking the rubber snake slithering around her neck with black-gloved fingers. “Now, what do you say I take you downstairs and give you a real treat?”


End file.
